misión rango A?
by javitanime
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fanfic :D esta historia esta basada sobre un triangulo amoroso que se realiza entre Neji,Ino y Gaara todo inicia cuando a ino y a neji les asignan una mision rango A.
1. Chapter 1

No lo puedo Creer ambos paliaban entre sí, para saber quien se quedaría con migo, que ridículo, como si yo fuera un premio, sin siquiera preguntármelo, pero es verdad yo tampoco podría decidir entre ellos dos, siempre meto la pata en algo y esta no era la excepción ..

Pero será mejor que comience de un principio a contar esta historia, ya que osino nadie comprenderá nada :P. mi nombre es Ino, Yamanaka Ino, soy una ninja de la aldea oculta de Konoha y me enorgullece mucho serlo. Un día tuvimos una misión, por lo cual Tsunade-sama llamo a algunos de sus ninjas para poder así realizarla, no era la gran cosa, solo teníamos que escoltar a alguien, no sabía quién era, pero bueno… si Tsunade-sama me llama debe de ser por algo :B

Cuando llegue a su oficina me di cuenta de que solo se encontraba Tsunade-sama y un chico mayor que yo, pero no sabía quién era.

-qué bueno que hallas llegado Ino, te estábamos esperando- dijo Tsunade-sama un poco seria – primero les contare sobre la misión, les he de decir que es de rango A, por lo cual es algo muy importante.-

Me quede algo extrañada, ¿Que persona será como para que esta misión sea de rango A? y lo otro … ¿Quién es el chico que ira junto conmigo? Es guapo , pero, ¿Sera de confiar?... Mientras que yo pensaba en esto Tsunade-sama sigue explicándonos la misión…

-Ino ! ¿Me estas escuchando? – dijo Tsunade un poquitito harto enojada xD

-Eeeehh… Si ! claro –dije algo asustada por el grito que me dio Tsunade-sama :B

-bueno, para resumir la misión , lo que tendrán que hacer es ir juntos a la aldea oculta de la estrella y allí encontraran a un hombre llamado Jiraya, el los guiara al lugar donde se encontraran con la persona que tendrán que escoltar.- dijo Tsunade con el rostro muy serio .

-Comprendido-dijo el joven cuyo cabello era casi tan largo como el mío.

-pero primero los presentare, Ino el es Hyuuga Neji, el es jounin, y estará a cargo de la misión.

- Encanatada de conocerte, espero que no llevemos bien- dije algo nerviosa, no me había dado cuenta de los hermosos ojos color perla tenia.

-Neji, ella es Yamanaka Ino, es Shuunin, espero que la cuides, será de gran utilidad, ya que es una de mis mejores aprendices – dijo Tsunade algo orgullosa de mi :D

-mucho gusto, espero que seas también de ayuda y no estorbes en la misión.-

Pero que mal educado! ¬¬ puede que sea algo guapo y todo pero apenas abrió la boca hecho toda su primera impresión por la borda !

-Ino, te pido x favor que no le hagas caso a aquellas palabras, es que el es un poco serio cuando respecta a misiones de alto rango…- dijo Tsunade mientras forzaba una pequeña risa :P- Y TU ! mide tus palabras ya que es x eso que siempre estoy recibiendo quejas de tus compañeros de equipo y de misiones, uff…. Pero bueno mañana partirán antes de que salga el sol asique lárguense a sus casas de inmediato!

- SI TSUNADE-SAMA!- dijimos ambos un poco asustados por el rostro de Tsunade (jejejeje)

Cuando salimos del edificio se me ocurrió preguntarle si había entendido bien la misión (pues yo no ya que me distraje solo un pokitito xD) pero apenas abrí la boca me dijo:

-solo para que lo sepas no tengo interés alguno en crear ''lazos de compañeros'' o como les digan, tan sólo quiero terminar bien en esta misión asique te daré un consejo….. No me estorbes y obedéceme en todo lo que te diga porque o si no te dejare botada y seguiré yo solo la misión, pues no necesito de ningún compañero-

Me quede muy sorprendida, como puede haber alguien tan grosero en este mundo! Pero bueno, la paga de las misiones de rango A son altas asique lo tendré que aguantar, no me queda de otra ¬ 3¬.

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la mañana y ya estaba lista para partir a la misión. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la entrada de Konoha, para encontrarme con aquel chico grosero pero de lindos ojos que tendría que aguantar por toda la misión.

Cuando llegue a la entrada Cuando llegue a la entrada Cuando llegue a la entrada me lo encontré tal cual como me lo imaginaba, con una cara de enojo total, es verdad me demore 15 minutos y si él era don serio era más que obvio que tendría ese rostro pegado a la cara.

-Oye tu! Niña! Te dije que llegaras temprano y no me estorbaras- me grito apenas me vio corriendo a toda máquina para no demorarme más.

-lo siento! Es que me quede dormida-dije riendo ESTUPIDAMENTE! Por Dios de cuándo es que puedo reír tan tontamente, bueno tampoco es muy lindo ver la cara enojada de un ogro temprano por la mañana :(

-Sabía que no ibas a hacer nada más que de estorbo, le dije a Tsunade-sama que…

-lo se lo sé, que no necesitas de ningún compañero-dije replicándolo tal cual como me lo dijo el ayer, pero creo que no le gusto mucho que digamos….

-sabes que! Mejor solo ve calladita atrás mío porque si sigues hablando..

-Ya estas discutiendo Neji-dijo Tsunade-sama muy enfadad y con los ojo llenos de rabia puestos sobre mi nuevo compañero el ogro xD

-TSUNADE-SAMA!- dijimos los 2 algo sorprendidos por el hecho de que ella esté aquí.

-savia que algo así ocurriría asique decidí venir a verlos antes que emprendieran el viaje, les diré lo básico, Ino, no te dejes engañar por el enemigo, se consiente de tu alrededor, de la persona a la cual van a escoltar y sobre todo de tu compañero.

-SI! Tsunade-sama, lo hare gracias por preocuparse-

-Neji, en esta prueba tendrás que estar realmente consiente de tu compañera, no te la coloque por nada, cuando tenga realizar su ''jutsu'' tu tendrás que cuidarla, además le pediré a la persona que escoltar que me diga como vio la relación de compañeros, Neji, para que sepas tener confianza en tu compañero es una de las cosas más primordiales que hay, ¿entendido?.

-SI! Tsunade-sama, lo tendré en cuenta.-pero al parecer no le gusto mucho la idea… pues frunció levemente el seño, pero eso era más que esperable de nuestro amigo ogro-san

Pero bueno, ya se estaba acercando la ora d partir así que nos despedimos adecuadamente de Tsunade sama y comenzamos a salir de la aldea, hasta el punto en que la puerta de entrada a Konoha ya casi no se veía. Puede que Tsunade-sama le haya reprendido pero aún así creo que me va a costar aguantarle ese carácter suyo ¬¬.


	2. capítulo 2

Ya llevábamos unas cuantas horas viajando, Y NI UN SOLO DESCANSO ¡! Que me cree? Una máquina, pero bueno el tampoco ha parado así que no puedo quejarme, lo malo es que mis piernas ya no dan más, si no descanso ahora colapsare ¡! DDD:

- Descansemos- dijo sin tener ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro

- SI! – respondí con una gran sonrisa y alivio en el rostro

Nos sentamos al lado de un árbol muy grande que estaba a orillas de un riachuelo.

-aaahh… , en verdad que estaba agotada, no sabia si lograría avanzar un poco mas- dije con la intención de que me respondiese algo pero ….. EL MUY… NO ME PRESTO NI ATENCIÓN ¡ será que me esta ignorando?

Vagaba en mis pensamientos cuando repentinamente se levanto y dijo:

- Muy bien, es mucho descanso, sigamos! - (que acaso este esta loco?) :s

- PERO SI RECIEN NOS SENTAMOS! –dije con el rostro lleno de sorpresa (imagínenlo O:)

- Pero si descansamos por mucho tiempo vamos a perder mucho tiempo- dijo con un rostro serio

- QUE NO ! YO NO ME MUEVO DE AQUÍ ¡ recién nos sentamos, no estás cansado tu también?

- Solo párate y vamos !, yo soy el jounin aquí, así que obedéceme ¡

- QUE NO ¡! Que no, que no, que noo! .

- Por Dios! Que acaso ere una niña? Crees que tengo cara de niñero acaso?

- Pues si! Así que siéntate y come, mira que ni siquiera hemos tomado algo de agua

Creo que lo que dije lo dejo bastante perplejo puesto que su cara tan seria que tenia se le descompuso un poco, al final simplemente se sentó en un tronco alejado a mí y me dio la espalda, será acaso un niño? Parece que no le gusto la sensación de haber perdido, pero bueno que cuando digo no es no ajajajajaja xD

Después de un rato me sentí algo apenada de haber actuado como una niña malcriada, así que decidí acercarme a el y ofrecerle un poco de mi bento.

- Quieres un poco? – ni se inmuto, será que me estaba ignorando? – vamos, no estoy enojada ni nada, si hasta te estoy ofreciendo un poco, que acaso no quieres?

- ….. (nada, por Dios, mira que hasta estoy siendo amable con el pero mi paciencia se agota!)

- OYE TU! TE ESTOY HABLANDO, PORLOMENOS MIRAME A LOS OJOS UANDO TE HABLO!

Lo tome del hombro y le di la vuelta, me miraba realmente sorprendido y creo haber notado un leve rubor en sus mejillas

- Lo siento, es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a hablar con mis compañeros, y menos si es mujer – (valla reo que realmente es un antisocial, pero por lómenos parece que puede decir cosas agradables…)- pero ahora que veo que eres tan poco femenina creo que estoy un poco más cómodo – dijo con una cara entre seriedad y de burla total ante mi

Pero si será el muy …! Como que yo soy poco femenina!, aaaaah! Ni caso el es realmente ogro-san!... Pasado unos minutos decidimos tomar rumbo de nuevo, esta vez sin descansos ni nada (prefiero eso antes que tener que socializar con el ¬¬) …. Estaba oscureciendo y temía a que tuviéramos que acampar, puesto que Tsunade-sama nos había dado todo un kit en caso de que tuviésemos que acampar por ahí o algo, y sinceramente de ella me esperaría cualquier cosa, en especial por que al momento de entregárnoslo sonrió como si estuviéramos cayendo en su trampa…. Nuevamente estaba totalmente sumida en mis pensamientos cuando mi queridísimo compañero ogro-san se detiene abruptamente haciendo que rápidamente choque en su espalda y caigamos del árbol al suelo….

- Si serás idiota! –dijo completamente enojado (pero no lo puedo culpar u.u)

- Lo…lo…lo siento muchísimo! – dije completamente avergonzada por tal estupidez que había hecho, como puedo ser tan torpe a veces?

Pronto nos pusimos de pie y limpiamos nuestras ropas, puesto que para mayor desgracia aviamos caído en un charco de lodo D:, por más que limpiásemos la suciedad no salía ¿será acaso un lodo súper potente?

- Creo que tendremos que lavar nuestras ropas, y supongo que lo harás tu! Puesto que todo esto fue nada más que tu culpa -se notaba claramente que estaba más que enojado, estaba furiosísimo!

- Si! Yo lo hare- le dije mientras que reía tontamente y le miraba el rostro- pero también tendremos que hacer un poco de fuego, para que nuestras ropas se sequen más rápido

- Está bien, si no tenemos otro remedio acamparemos aquí y haremos algo de fuego, mientras tanto lavas TU la ropa que ensuciamos por TU culpa….

- Vale… vale.., que ya lo entendí- que le puedo hacer, si de todos modos es verdad

Ogro-san rápidamente prendió el fuego, y me entrego sus ropas, creo que estaba algo avergonzado pues simplemente me las entrego rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para luego irse a abrir el kit entregado por Tsunade-sama, como obviamente yo también lo estaba decidí alejarme un poco cosa que cuando lave mi ropa él no me viese (claro! No vaya a ser que quiera que me vea en ropa interior)…. Ya había lavado su ropa, y estaba lavando la mía cuando de repente…

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!- grito desde el campamento

No se me ocurrió nada más que salir tal cual estaba, en cualquier caso podría ser algún shinobi que este atacando o algo por el estilo, me apresure en llegar pero cuando llegue me encontré con la sorpresa de que Tsunade-sama había colocado un extraño saco de dormir doble (será eso posible?)

-que es eso si se puede saber?- pregunte algo dudosa, puede ser que me haya equivocado

-Lo que ves, un extraño saco de dormir doble, que estará pensado Tsunade-sama- mientras decía esto demostraba notoria mente que estaba algo decepcionado por el actuar de nuestra ''honorable'' hokage-sama- PERO COMO ES QUE SE TE OCURRE VENIR VESTIDA ASI!

-mientras decía eso yo me preguntaba el ''así como?'' hasta que recordé ….. MIERDA ¡! Estoy en ropa interior O/O

-NO MIRES!-y mientras digo eso involuntariamente mi mano le da una de esas cachetadas que solo te salen una vez en la vida, esas que hace que a la otra persona se le gire el cuello, el cuerpo, el todo DDD: y obviamente me ''cubrí'' con la otra lo mas que pude…..

rápidamente me coloque algo de ropa de cambio que (por suerte) traje, al igual que nuestro querido compañero ogro-san…. Pero aún así era incomodo…..

-lamento haberte golpeado, es solo que me sorprendí un poco- se notaba a leguas el enrojecimiento de mis mejillas mientras decía esto, puesto que la vergüenza me invadía por completo…- me disculpas? Además fue un simple accidente, en verdad pensé que algún shinobi estaba atacando o algo así…. Así que yo… lo sien…..

-bueno que quieres que hagamos -me interrumpió- no se le puede hacer nada no es cierto?- y mientras decía eso colocaba otro palo a la fogata- además, hubiera sido peor para mi si tu figura actual no fuese la que tienes- y dicho esto se coloco de pie y se fue a mirar sus cosas.

No puede ser, sentía como la sangre que tenía en las majillas poco a poco se calentaba mas, ardía, como puede ser, no me lo creo, acaso dijo que le gusta mi cuerpo?...

-será mejor que durmamos, así estaremos mucho mas descansados para continuar nuestro viaje mañana- (que acaso no le causo nada lo que me dijo)

-s…s…si-murmure, todavía estaba muy avergonzada y sorprendida como para hablar claramente- pero que aremos con el saco de dormir que nos entrego Tsunade-sama?

-qué más da, utilicémoslo, no te preocupes, no te are nada-y dicho eso coloco una sonrisa algo burlona pero coqueta (será acaso que quiere coquetear conmigo?)

-no… NO ME REFERIA A ESO-dije totalmente ruborizada- me refería a que si no te molesta que Tsunade-sama haya planeado esto-por fin más calmada pude hablar seria y claramente

-pues que le vamos a hacer, ella quería que aprenda a socializar y llevarme bien con mis compañeros, aunque al parecer tenemos conceptos totalmente diferentes….

-entonces… no te molesta?

-El que?, no puedo entenderte si murmuras, será mejor que te apresures, sino simplemente lo utilizare yo solo y tendrás que dormir en alguna otra parte

Ahí viene de nuevo, esa actitud arrogante de haz lo que yo digo… pero bueno que le hare, creo que soy la única que está pensando en esa cosas… Me acomode a su lado, cerramos el cierre y nos dispusimos a dormir

-buenas noches- le dije mientras bostezaba, pero no recibí respuesta alguna…

…y así fue como nuestro primer día de viaje junto con ogro-san termino….


End file.
